Under One Roof
by Angel Separated 2007
Summary: *Updated* Misaki has decided to go to college. But the problem is, she doesn't have place to stay during her study in university. Usui gives her a shocking proposal which would definitely change her life.. UsuixMisaki and some OOCness, Rated T for safety...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Maid Sama, and never will…

_**Chapter 1 - Prologue**_

_**Seika High, 12.01 PM…**_

"That idiot…"

Ayuzawa Misaki walked swiftly across school corridor. Her steps were loud, making attention to other students as she passed by. It became a usual sight when the demon president making such commotion; it ought to be something, perhaps she just caught delinquents and was about to punish them with school chores. Nobody knew that she made her way to class 3-1, where her biggest attention was put into. The door was rolled roughly and all students inside the class caught the commotion. Everyone was terrified with demon aura she set loose as if she had just killed someone. There was only one person who wasn't attracted to commotion the demon made.

Usui Takumi, sat innocently near window while was starring outside. He twirled a lollipop in his mouth and dazed, not too much care about the ruckus she did. Feeling upset that Takumi didn't pay attention to her, she walked briskly to his desk and hit it hard. He slowly turned his head, wondering who made such ear piercing sound.

He replied her fury with grin, a very big one.

"Ah, if it's not Pres. It's not usual you visit my class…" he mocked with his usual tone.

"USUI! Come with me now! I need to talk." she commanded. With waiting no reply from him, she turned and walked away. He understood and stood up, tailing her from behind. Misaki took Takumi to the rooftop which a very safe place to talk. They climbed the stairs without speaking to each other, while Takumi relaxed and kept twirling his lollipop. As they opened the door, big wind came to welcome them. She tidied up her hair so wouldn't mess up by winds. As she walked to the edge, Takumi bit his lollipop in one piece with such cracking sound.

"So… what is it Pres?" he asked. His question made her turned around. His charming looks she seized suddenly made her blush.

"It…" she stuttered, it wasn't feeling comfortable to talk with him about this matter. "It's about two months left before final exam. Everyone is preparing themselves and study hard. Most of them probably will go to college. Have you made your choice?"

"Choice?" he inquired. "You mean, what university would I choose?"

She nodded awkwardly. Takumi was left the question out and now was thinking his choice. She waited and waited, for his answer to come out. Takumi was plunged in thought and let out a 'uuh' voice.

Looking at his expression, she knew it. "So… you haven't?"

"I don't know, perhaps another wild guess like the first time I chose my high?" she somehow got upset about his answer, but his nonchalantly poker face giving her up.

"Just like I thought, you haven't." she tried to hold her pique and sighed. "Then… why don't you try State University? With your outstanding marks, I'm sure it won't be a problem for you."

"Well… not sure I'm going there." He looked leisurely to the vast sky behind her, uncertain with his future. "Then…"

He walked towards her, his gaze locked at her. "Have you made choice too?"

"I…" She startled at his question, didn't expect he would ask her back. He then slowly took steps. As he began to be closer at her, she took steps backward. "I have, through scholarship though…"

"Hee… where?"

She was cornered to the wall behind her and surprised. He stretched both of his arms to the wall and bent down, now their face only a couple centimeters away. He could see rosy facial expression on her face and widened amber eyes which averted away from his jade. "St… State University."

"So practically, you don't want to get separated from me?" He concluded.

"DON'T JUMP INTO THAT CONCLUSION!" she yelled in denial. "I just thought it'll be such a waste with such talent of yours if you don't continue to college…"

They suddenly went silent. She still couldn't look him in the eyes while Takumi stared closely to her eyes. Her heart beat furiously, she knew her face reddened with such proximity. A steady breathe came from him, she could hear it. But hers was so fast and unsteady. 'What the hell am I thinking? I don't have business to interfere his future and why do I care so much about him? Isn't that means I indirectly ask him to be in the same college as I am?' A train of thoughts struck her brain with many questions she didn't understand.

"Ayuzawa… You ask me to go to the same college with you?"

He shot her.

'CRAP!' she blew it.

Misaki exploded in embarrassment. Her face now filled with uncontrollable red. Looking at her expression, Takumi let out a chuckle. "As expected from Ayuzawa…"

"What are you laughing about, you perverted alien?"

"It's nothing." He smiled and knelt down. His hand grabbed hers as if a knight swore to his princess. "Then I shall go to State University with you, princess."

"You're just…" she gritted her teeth. She couldn't control herself anymore as shyness had a complete control of her. "Idiot…"

"You can't lie…" he stood up and played with her hair. She now looked onto his green orb eyes. "That you do care about me."

"Hmph…"

"I love you, Ayuzawa…"

"I… hate you."

_**To be continued.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, Chapter 2 is up! But before proceeding, I'd like to say thanks to MaidSamaFanGirl, Shark's Fin, anoy, Sei-kun, aira2889, and aLLy for giving me first reviews. Yeey, 6 reviews and I'm so thrilled to get those from you guys! So, here we go, it's my gift for you and to all readers out there, hehe. Don't forget to R&R before leaving okay? I'm dying to get it ^^  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Maid-Sama and neither its characters, Hiro Fujiwara owns them all…

_**Chapter 2 – I'm the perverted outer space human.**_

_**Apartment, somewhere in Tokyo. A year later. 06.45 AM… **_

It was another morning in the city, which the time for many people to go to work and earn a living. The street was crowded with pedestrians, marched their way to work place or school. The sun had raised high, but there was still a person who was still in pajama and cuddled up in her bed. She snored, a sign that she was sleeping so peacefully. It'd been a while since she got nice sleep for she always stay up late to work on her reports. As she slept, someone walked quietly on tiptoes into her room. She was too indulged in her sleep and didn't notice.

Looking at his surroundings, he saw papers, pen, rulers, a pile of books scattered on the floor and her laptop with a sticker with graffiti read 'Faculty of Law' attached to it. _Wow, you really still a hard worker even though you've been in college, _he thought. That person sat beside her, he stroked her hair a bit before closing his head near her ear and whispered.

"Morning Misa-chan, it's morning already."

Misaki groaned and awoke, responding to the gentle voice that awoke her. Her vision was still blurred and half asleep. She didn't notice someone woke her up and now that person was looking at her with large grin on his face. After a few adjustments, her vision became clear. A blond guy with smile plastered on his face was her first thing she saw on her awakening. They stared at each other with no words to be spoken, until…

"USUI!" Misaki sat quickly and grabbed pillow near her, intended to drive out the dangerous alien sitting on her bed. "How many times I told you, do not enter my room without my permission!"

"Hee… But I tried to knock, but you didn't wake up." Several pillows were thrown and Takumi took evasive maneuver to avoid all of those. He caught one of the flying pillows and used it as a shield. "It's your fault you didn't lock your room last night and you snored, Misa-chan."

She stopped throwing as he clearly stated the last sentence. She went embarrassed, a mild blush carved on her face. "It was… cute." He added.

"Idiot Usui!" she yelled. "I wasn't!"

"Yes you were, wanna proof?" he threatened with cell phone on his hand.

"It's not necessary!" a pillow was thrown again, this time hitting his head. He laughed, seeing her in such awkward state. Takumi then took all of the pillows and put those nicely beside him. While looking at the clock, he remembered something why he came there at the first place.

"Ayuzawa, you got class this morning right?" he said. Misaki dropped a jaw in shock as she suddenly remembered. "With that vicious professor who never tolerates his student to be late?"

"Oh my God! I forgot!" she abruptly stood up in horror. "I was too focused on yesterday's report and didn't get enough sleep! Darn it, I even forgot I have his class today!"

Takumi stared at her hustle and bustle emotionlessly. She roughly cleaning the messed floor and put it inside her bag, practically ignoring Takumi who was sitting on her bed. "I'm making fried rice for breakfast, don't forget to eat it okay? I'll give you ride to campus." he stood and ruffled her hair, letting out an 'uwaa' voice from her mouth. Acknowledging she had already awakened, he then proceeded outside and closed the door behind him.

He gave her a smile a moment before the door closed and she noticed it.

She was frozen by his smile. "Dammit! It's not the time!" Hitting herself with book to snap out of her reverie.

It'd been a year since Takumi and Misaki lived in the same apartment. Since her house was too incredibly far from her campus, she needed to rent a room or an apartment where its location was close. But it became a dilemma since she got only a little money on her, while to rent a room or apartment wasn't a cheap one especially in Tokyo, the center of all economic activities and the capital of Japan. She could've taken metro cars but the distance from her house to campus was about 5 hours long. She might've died waiting inside the train and it wasn't convenient at all.

Until one day…

_**Flashback…**_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Yeah, just like I told you. How's that sound to you?"_

"_Are you idiot?"_

_They two were in the rooftop during recess. Misaki told him about her problem of finding suitable yet cheap place to stay during her study time in college. But his proposition was way too extreme. She never would've thought Takumi would suggest that. He suggested her to move to his ready apartment in Tokyo. Sure it was benefit to be taken because she didn't have to pay rent every month (and perhaps money for food, Takumi might gladly cook for her freely). Even so, for having a boy and a girl whose bloodlines were different living under one roof still couldn't be acceptable, in many ways. She was in deep thought. Accepting his offer meant she had to get accustomed to him all day. Not to mention his 'perverted' side. _

"_You gotta stop yelling, Ayuzawa… Geez, I'm not deaf." Takumi rubbed his right ear, still buzzing from her previous yell._

"_We, well… uh…I… I'm sorry…" she gazed down, avoiding his stare. "I'm kind of surprised with this living-together idea…"_

_Awkward silence swiftly went in… _

"_Do I have a choice?" she inquired._

"_Do you? Rest assured, you're not gonna be in the same room as I am. There are two rooms." He continued calmly as if Misaki had already accepted his offer. "I just want to help you, not easy to find rented room or apartment these days. Not all students are graduated at the same time. Some would take 4 years, while the others would take 5, 6, 7 years or so to graduate…"_

_She looked down in embarrassment, didn't notice that Takumi had already stood and walked towards her. His eyes were locked at her. "Besides…"_

"_I have to make sure that you won't do reckless things." He said while playing with her hair. "Misa-chan…"_

"_DON'T COME TOO CLOSE, YOU PERVERT!" She yelled, pushing him aside violently. "Fine, I'll ask my mother for permission. But don't expect she will approve this!"_

"_Fine… do as you wish." _

_But bad luck for Misaki, that evening her mother approved Takumi's proposition. She couldn't believe that her mother would agree so easily. So she was just standing there in the kitchen with jaw dropped. What could her mom be possibly thinking? "Are you sure about this… mom?" She repeated the same confirmation question thrice just to make sure._

"_It's okay, I don't mind about that." Minako said while cutting apples into cute bunny shape. "If it's Takumi-kun then I won't be worried. Besides, you'll be separated by room right? Honestly, I'm happy that you managed to get scholarship to State University. But I'm also worried you don't have place to stay, you know we don't have relatives in Tokyo."_

"_I know mom. I'll come up with something, aside from his offer. But he's…" Misaki turned her sight behind her and there he was, leaning on the door with grin went wide. His stupid grin made her wanted to deliver punch at him. "Pervert! I absolutely have no idea what he'll be doing while I'm sleeping mom!"_

"_Don't worry he won't." Minako brought a tray with bunny apples and put it on the table. "Right, Takumi-kun?"_

"_Sure, don't worry." He replied cheerfully and took an apple."I shall guard your daughter with my life, Minako-san."_

_Misaki couldn't believe that as if Takumi and her mom had already schemed this all along. Groaned in frustration, Misaki turned away and walked outside the kitchen. "I'm taking a bath." _

"_Want me to come?"_

"_VANISH!"_

_She slammed the door hard behind her, not looking at him. Minako sighed at her daughter's behavior. "Oh dear… She's always like that. I'm sorry, Takumi-kun."_

"_It's okay, I'm getting used to it everyday." He admitted, putting last bite into his mouth. "She does that everyday at school, unlike any other girl."_

"_She's still having a hard time after my husband left us. Sometimes I think it was my responsibility because I didn't work harder so she didn't have a normal high school girl life." Minako confessed her feelings with bitterness in her voice. "No matter what I did, in the end she always helped me and Suzuna. Is it really okay for a girl without romantic high school life, no?"_

"_You're right, I guess it's not okay." _

"_You think so too?" She looked at him with meaningful smile carved on her face. "As I thought… You're such a good kid Takumi-kun. I don't know what my daughter would be if she didn't meet you."_

"_I'm flattered, but…" he replied with smile and took another bite. "Thank you."_

_**End of flashback…**_

"Yo, pres. Hurry up or you won't catch his class." Takumi called her from kitchen. He was sitting on the chair while there were two plates filled with fried rice complete with omelet served neatly on the table. Although he was in the kitchen, he could hear ruckus coming from her room.

"I'm comi…UWAAA!" Misaki almost stumbled herself on her way to the kitchen. As she arrived, she took a seat. Her hair was damp; she sure was in a hurry. She wore white t-shirt with black hooded jacket and blue jeans that day. Those outfits were a bit tight, revealing her body lines vaguely. That made him stared at her with open-mouthed; she was so beautiful and matched perfectly with those outfits. "Damn it, I always forgot there's a step on here!"

"One more stumbles and you will break that rung." He was back and mocked at his usual tone.

"Tch, shut up… it's not like I'm going to break It." she blushed and grabbed a spoon next to the plate. "Ittadakimasu…"

"Nee, Ayuzawa." He spoke, suddenly remembered something. "I'll be home late tonight, so I've prepared soup for you in the fridge. Just warm it when you're hungry."

"Another group assignment?" she asked with mouth filled with fried rice. Takumi nodded.

"Yeah, I spent all night to do my part." Takumi spooned his fried rice again. "What? You miss me?"

"I'm not saying that!" she coughed at his lines, almost got choked by rice on her throat because of her embarrassment. It'd been awhile Takumi came home late due to task and assignment the professor gave him. But she had to admit that she was kinda… lonely in their apartment, alone.

"Hee… how cruel. I thought you might miss me." He pouted and looked at the clock on the wall. Both began to eat together in their small kitchen with calming aura which they didn't usually have. As they ate, the hand of clock had pointed to quarter past seven.

"Time to go, Ayuzawa."

After they finished their breakfast, Takumi put the plates into dishwasher while Misaki went to her room to get something she forgot. When everything was set, Misaki followed him outside and locked the door. They then proceeded inside the elevator to go to the basement, where all vehicles of the apartment's occupants were parked. Takumi pressed 'B' button on the panel and went down. She felt anxious, hoping that she wasn't already late.

"Are we gonna make it?" she doubted when they were in basement, fast walking. The road ought to be full with cars as many people went to city for work, traffic jam often occurred during rush hour. Even if they used car, there was still a chance she still got late due to traffic jam.

"Sure, trust me." He sounded convincing.

He stopped at one spot. There was an unfamiliar locked bulge in front of them, something under the protective car sheet but it wasn't a car. It was smaller than a car, yet too big for a scooter to be hidden under that. "What's this?" Misaki asked. She remembered that he only had a mountain bike to go to campus; obviously the bike wasn't this big yesterday. Ignoring her, Takumi removed all padlocks and uncover what was under the sheet. That revelation was enough to make her shocked.

It was a matt black colored sport motorcycle hidden beneath the sheet, like the one was used in Moto GP racing complete with shiny golden plate placed on the side which was written 'Ducati 848'. It had red sport rims, two side mirrors, two exhausts on the side, and his name 'Usui T.' on the number plate. After folding the sheet, He jumped into the bike and put the key into ignition chamber.

Roaring sound echoed all around the basement.

She looked at him with jaw dropped, speechless. "What? Just arrived yesterday, I knew it would come in handy on situation like this."

"C'mon pres, hop in. We don't have much time." He stretched his hand to her, at the same time lending her a helmet to wear on.

"Just exactly what are you?" She asked as she hopped into passenger seat behind him with her eyes radiated confusion yet amazed.

"I'm your perverted outer space human, aren't I?" He smirked behind his full-face helmet and drove down the street.

_He was always full of surprise_…

_**To be continued.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's done! It took me a while to work on this chapter. I'm sorry for very late update because I had semester tests (which took most of my time. Oh, I hate it.. .) and I also had this chapter reviewed by my sister. Meanwhile, she was so busy with her work (thanks a lot for being my beta reader, sis ^^). Anyway, million thanks to ****.otaku****, ****Ayumi Sakuragi-Firefly-steph****, ****XxBlazingFuryxX****, ****Misa-chanXusui****, ****aLLy****, ****oz****, ****MaidSamaFanGirl****, ****TetraVorteX****, ****xmicheru****, and ****Nao Takumi****, for your great review ;D. Okay, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: **I'd really love to own, but I can't draw as perfectly as Hiro Fujiwara. So, with this I declare: I **do not** own Maid Sama.

_**Chapter 3 – Is it official?**_

The ride wasn't too comfortable. He raced on the road, passing all jammed cars behind even broke through traffic lights. They even almost got cop's attention while doing that, but with the speed as fast as his bike which nearly reached 172km/hour, it'd be a very hard one to catch. In order to get to the campus less than 15 minutes, Takumi cut off the main road and took U turn to highway. This guy was insane; of course no bikes were allowed inside the highway, yet he still did it. As he passed by, the highway officers were shocked when they saw a bike with extremely ultra-high speed came at them, making them jump to avoid the bike. Misaki couldn't say a word or say anything only cause her to bite her tongue. She held him tight on the waist, using his shoulder as windshield from wind. She wanted to yell him as soon as they arrived.

Thanks to Takumi's ride, it only took 4 minutes instead of 15 minutes. They reached the main gate and went inside campus building. His bike attracted too much attention as they went to Law Faculty Department building, because no one had ever brought such motorcycle to the campus before (it was imported after all).

Takumi pressed its brake handlebar and stopped gracefully in front of the entrance door. Misaki needed time to get back to her usual self before got off from bike. She was glad that she didn't die yet. Her clothes were rumpled and her hair tousled, as if she had been through a hurricane with full speed.

"Okay there, Pes. We've arrived." He opened his visor and noticed something was weird with her. "What's wrong? You seemed pale. Don't tell me that 'little' ride gave you chill."

"Wh, what kind of driving was that? Usui idiot, I thought I was gonna die!" there she went, yelling as usual. "You perv…"

"And yet, you didn't." he cut in and giggled. He tidied her hair with his hand; his sudden movement made her silent and blushed. After tidying up he looked at his analog watch, looked satisfied. "As least you still have ten minutes before the class starts. Okay, you're back to normal appearance. See you tonight, Ayuzawa."

"O, okay…." She stuttered, unable to yell due to his charming smile. "Thanks for giving me a lift to campus…"

"Likewise, Pres."

Takumi dropped his visor down and drove off, the sound of his bike echoed in the distance as she watched him disappear from her sight.

_**State University, Faculty of Law cafeteria, 11.23 PM. **_

It was afternoon break at her campus as many college students made their way to cafeteria. A lot of college students rushed inside cafeteria during afternoon break to order their meal. The cafeteria was famous for its meal, especially the deliciously limited set of curry rice which only sold twenty plates per day. Besides that, it was also a free meal day which made the queue getting long and longer. In fact, many became starving because of the lined up in the endless queue. As the results, most of the students had already got on their nerves.

"What makes this so long, hurry up will you?" yelled one of the students.

"Come on, get a little bit faster! I'm dying right here!"

"Hey dumb ass! You can't just bust on the queue like that, get lost loser!"

While everyone was pissed off due to cafeteria staff's slow service, there was only one person who didn't seem to care about the queue. Misaki had just arrived at cafeteria, carrying her bag and books on her arms. If she was still a student council, she would yell furiously at the queue and tell the students to line up orderly. But she wasn't, so it was not her job anymore. She went to a drink machine at the corner of cafeteria and bought a can of ice vanilla latte.

As she made her way to an empty seat, someone patted her on her shoulder.

"Morning, Misaki-chan!" it was Sakura, always with cheerful smile on her face, along with Shizuko tagging behind her. "Wanna get something to eat too?"

"Oh Sakura, Shizuko." She greeted. "Yes, I was thinking to get some snack while reading books to work on my report. But there's a long queue again today, I think I'm going to have a drink instead."

"Wow, I don't know that you're wearing glasses nowadays." Shizuko commented while Sakura admired her new looks, somewhat amazed. Misaki wore specs which she bought on the previous day, making her completely different person. "Since when you started wearing glasses?"

"Oh this? I bought it yesterday, didn't realize that I have poor eyesight." Misaki answered while taking a seat. "So I went to the doctor and had it checked. It turned out to be minus two on the right and minus one point five on the left."

"I bet it's because reading all those nasty books." Sakura felt nauseated at the pile of books consisted of articles which Misaki brought from library, those were all in English. "If it's me then I'm about to vomit."

"We're college students, Sakura. It's not a strange thing to read thick English books. Because we're college students we are obliged to self study and never rely on professor's lecture because what professors teach us is only the main line of the subject. So in order to understand more deeply, we must study for ourselves with books in the library. NO spoils from teachers anymore, do you understand Sakura? Although we're college students, it doesn't mean that we're free to do anything. It's a responsibility for your future." Shizuko lectured her with a bit annoyance in her face. "I wonder how much GPA you have on the last semester…"

"At least I still could hold it above 2.00." Sakura pouted. "I got 2.78 last semesters. But it was hard."

"Well then, why did you enroll for Law Faculty? You know you have weaknesses in memorizing matter and yet you still enrolled for that." Misaki asked her curiously.

"I just wanna be with you guys, it's lonely without having Misaki-chan and Shizuko-chan beside me." Sakura got reddened on her face, as if she was confessing her feelings towards a boy. "My parents told me to enroll in Stewardess School, but it's kinda tense in there and I don't like it. At least if I had friends there, I wouldn't be insisted to enroll in Law Faculty majors at the first place."

"Speaking of which, Usui-kun also enrolled to this university right?" suddenly Shizuko asked trivial question. Misaki caught a sudden throb in her heart. Both of her friends hadn't known that she was in the same apartment as he is. "What major he took I wonder?"

"He's in medical school department, or so I heard." There was uncertainty in her voice. She lied because actually she knew almost exactly everything about him. She aimed for med school as her first choice and Law Faculty as her second, but she lacked on passing grade mark so she was immediately put into her second choice. It was painful to know that he had a better major than her, even though she was the one who convinced him to go to the same university. Perhaps her reason was pretty much the same as Sakura, whether she realized or not. She couldn't stand not to think about Takumi all the time. How she'd be lonely without him at her side, so much for her to think. A mild blush painted on her face. "With his excellent grade and talent he can go anywhere he wants, even abroad universities. It's strange to think he would end up here."

"Perhaps the reason he's here because he doesn't want to be apart from you?" Sakura shot her. Misaki almost got choked by her coffee as she heard the question (that was the second time that day). Her mild blush suddenly changed into a heavy one. "Nah, I mean, you guys were always together in Seika High. Not just me, everyone realized it. Some thought that both of you were going out together. But they didn't say that, afraid you'd punish them with school chores or something."

"A… AC…ACHOOOOO!"

Meanwhile at Med School Department building, Takumi was in the middle of Human Anatomy class when something suddenly constricting his breath and let out a sneeze. His sneeze was loud and immediately became attention in the class when everyone suddenly looked at him with distracted looks, including his professor.

"Ups, sorry… my bad." He apologized then absent mindedly groped for his handkerchief.

Without any replies, the class was back at the professor's lecture, leaving Takumi with sudden thought on his mind.

"…_someone or some people must've been talking about me." _he thought. _"No way, not her. What the hell am I thinking? She couldn't have done that."_

Taking a glance over the window, Takumi put down his pen and massaged his eyes. Faculty of Law building was only one block away from his. It'd be great if he could have a visit there. He wondered what Misaki was doing. But his tight schedule never let him to. Beside class lectures, he also had practical studies in hospital near his campus. It was more than enough to fill his thought throughout the day.

Takumi sighed and decided to concentrate on the lecture again.

"N, No Sakura! It's not something like that!" She denied, still her face reddened. "He's just perverted alien stalker who always tagging me everywhere I go. I tried to shake him off but to no avail back then, so I let him be."

"Oh is that really?" Sakura doubted. Both of her friends swiftly evil grinned. "Then, what was that when we saw you and him standing at front building this morning? Don't tell me it was another guy who gave you lifts to campus."

"It's impossible Sakura. I saw Usui-kun's name on number plate, so most likely it was him." Shizuko commented. "Plate number on vehicle nowadays is provided with name tag so the owners could see where their vehicle is. It's convenient for most people."

"So… is it official now? Your relationship?" Sakura cut in.

Misaki was speechless as she was looking to both of her friends. They moved their heads closer to hers, demanding some answers. The pressure on her face was too much to handle and she couldn't hide her shyness anymore. "No… I don't know…"

"Hee… it's no fun…" Sakura pouted.

"Sakura, it's better not to meddling on people's love affair." Shizuko gave a stop-sight at her. "Wow, look at the time. I think we must go now Sakura, remember we have Environment Conservation Law subject at 12.00."

"Whoa, I forgot… Prof Furukawa is waiting. Okay, see you later, Misaki." She waved cheerfully as they were leaving the cafeteria.

Misaki waved back at the two. Looking at her watch, she also remembered that she had a class. She finished her coffee then stood and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving unanswered question on her mind.

_**Takumi and Misaki's Apartment, 8.40 PM.**_

Night had already fallen when Misaki reached her apartment. It'd been a tiring day since she got two field practical assignments (which made her coming home late) and its enormous reports to work on. She sighed, waiting for the relentless lift to come down and pick her up. When the door was opened, she hastily pressed number 27 on the panel, where her apartment was. She wanted to get to her room as soon as possible. Sweats, heat, and exhaustion were draining all of her energy. _I'm going to have a nice bath and work on those freaking report fast, _she thought. During that time she'd usually be seen at work. But since she'd been into college, she stopped working at Maid Latte. Misaki told the manager that she wanted to be serious on college, in order to get her degree as she might return after graduate.

Walking towards the door with label says 'Takumi and Misaki U.' _("Damn it, I've got to talk to Usui about this. We're not married couple!"), _Misaki put her key and opened the door. A beam of flash light welcomed her, and made her blink. It was strange to find the light's been on, but before they left in the morning she sure had turned all lights off before going out (Of course there was no such thing as breaking and entering, their apartment was super safe from burglar).

When she proceeded to the living room, she found the answer.

Her perverted alien was sleeping on the floor along with his pile of medical books and laptop switched on near him. He'd been working some charts and his tasks. He slept so peacefully, for he didn't realize that she came in.

"I thought he'd be the one who come late…" she sighed, looking at him lie down on the floor. "I wonder if they cancelled their group meeting."

She crouched near him and looked at the books he had been reading. A book called _Human Anatomy: An introduction to Human Body System _attracted her attention. Misaki held that book and open it. That book contained a lot of medical terms and difficult pictures in English. It'd take less than two minutes before she began to get dizzy with the chart and decided to put it down.

_Sure is hard and complicated, even Usui has difficulties on understanding this, _she thought and smiled. She absent-mindedly took his jacket with _Medical State University _sewed on the back and gently put it on him as blanket.

As she looked at his tranquil sleeping face, the question Sakura had asked that afternoon echoed inside her mind.

"_Is it official now? Your relationship?"_

Misaki scratched her hair in bewilderment. It was a fact that they both were not in the relationship yet, ever since they were in high school. But the way they acted was like a lover. Takumi never declared anything about his relationship with her. He once said it wasn't a right time to say. But it'd been three years since they knew each other. Was it too troublesome for him to be in an official relationship? Although she didn't mind about her current relationship with Takumi, sometimes it made her wonder. What was it that made him so hesitant about?

_Just for how long am I going to wait, you stupid alien…_

She folded her lips with wistful eyes. Caressing his hair gently before stood up, she then turned off the light in the living room.

_**To be continued.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Credit goes to Olywood and Black Rose–Silver Moonlight for their great beta (four thumbs up ^^). I couldn't have done this without you all XD.**

**Disclaimer: **Maid Sama is property of… you guys have already known who own it. Definitely not me…

* * *

_**Chapter 4 – Date**_

_**Takumi and Misaki's Apartment, 1:46 PM.**_

"Misa-chan, lunch is ready!"

That afternoon Takumi was in the kitchen, cooking for lunch. His voice echoed into her room, whose owner was typing on her laptop. Misaki drowned herself, so busy with her report. Distance between her head and the LCD screen was only ten centimeters away. She completely ignored Takumi's call. It only stopped her for a second before continuing her work on her laptop. She'd been busy lately; her professor gave her plenty of tasks to be worked on. Not to mention she was also participated in campus organization, not too much different from she usually had in senior high but with tenser and heavier task. Adding the list of what she had to do once she got back from campus.

"Section 7, article 23… it's stated that…" she mumbled and keep typing. Sitting while her legs are crossed on the floor, she kept looking at the law book containing articles and sections which is sitting neatly on her left thigh, then another book on her right, and laptop on her front, which she was typing on just now.

Back to the kitchen, Takumi took a glance at his watch. Ten minutes, there he waited. Twelve minutes, thirteen minutes, fourteen minutes… not even a single reply. Scratching his hair absentmindedly, he put his frying pan down and walked towards her room.

Feeling curious for his call didn't get any response whatsoever, Takumi slowly rotated the door knob and peeked inside. All he got was only her back facing him and sounds of key stroking on the keyboard harmonically. She didn't know that Takumi was looking on her from behind. Misaki was on her serious mode. So serious that if there was a fire occurred on their apartment, she wouldn't bother to see and run away.

_Even it's Saturday, she's still studying... as expected from Misa-chan… _he thought.

Calling her again would make her mad, but he had to make her eat because Misaki hadn't eaten since morning (Takumi had made her a pancake for breakfast, but she left it there - untouched). Suddenly a brilliant idea popped out from his head. As he opened the door slowly, Takumi carefully walked inside the room on his tiptoes and sneaking on her back.

"Oh dear…" Misaki sighed and straightened her back. She let out a tiring yawn. "Okay, this one is finished, next is…"

She couldn't finish her sentence as a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around her waist. He sat behind her with his legs wide apart, holding her tightly and pulled back. Misaki who was unaware of Takumi's presence, startled to feel those fine arms pulling her back to his chest.

"Usui?" she gasped and looked up, only to see him at point blank range. Those jades were scanning her eyes, letting out a mild rosy hue crept on. "Can you just knock the door before entering my room?"

"I did Pres," Takumi answered nonchalantly, he lied of course. "But you're so into it that you didn't listen."

"At least call my name while knocking!" she yelled and struggled to let go off his grip. But conversely, the harder she tried the tighter his hug became. "Let me go Idiot Usui! I can't work if you keep hugging me like this!"

"Don't wanna…" he pouted. Instead of letting her go, he locked both of his hands on her tummy. "Besides, it's been a while I didn't hug my Misa-chan…"

"Tch… stop calling me that, you pervert. I don't work at Maid Latte anymore…" she blushed furiously at his statement. Misaki absentmindedly gripped his knees, a sign that she'd completely given up to Takumi. Knowing she didn't struggle anymore, he placed his head over her shoulder and sniffed her scent which he really loved the most. His breath on her skin made her shiver and tickle at the same time, along with warmth sensation crawling over the spine. She closed her eyes as if his breath was an addictive drug that brought her reverie. She hated to admit that she loved it.

"But you are still Misa-chan to me… You always will…"

Misaki tilted her body left and looked right. She opened her eyes, now all she could see was just his face. He smiled meaningfully as he began to touch her temple with his. Like a beautiful butterfly tangled helplessly onto spider's web, she had fallen into his trap (or should I say, perverted trap? XD).

Silent moment arose for a couple seconds, before they finally kissed each other deeply. As they kissed, Takumi moved his hand and entwined with hers, gripping hard as if he didn't want to let it go. Takumi tried to slip his tongue into her mouth. She replied his act with soft moan coming from her. It lasted until they both gasped for air.

"I love you…"

He caressed her hair and gave her a light kiss on her lips one more time.

"I…"

"Don't mind me, just continue your work, pres." he whispered, slashing her sentence.

"I told you, I can't if you keep hugging me… Takumi…" she said with embarrassment. _Did she just say his name?_ "Every time you mess me up like this, I know there's something you want. What is it?"

"I want your seducing lips, Misa-chan."

"Cut it, and be serious already…" her glare and blush made him giggled.

"I made you lunch, my princess. I know you haven't had breakfast, have you?" Takumi was still holding her tight. "It's your favorite, spaghetti Bolognese with mushrooms and meatballs. They'll be lonely if you don't want to eat 'em."

"No, I'm not…"

"Or you prefer me doing this all day, Pres?" he softly threatened her, followed by his smile.

"Fine… let's eat then."

Takumi let her go and stood. They proceeded to the kitchen where two plates of spaghetti, slices of garlic bread, and two glassful of orange juice waiting for them patiently on the table. Misaki sat down, grabbed a fork and started to eat while Takumi was washing kitchen utensils inside the sink. She didn't feel it when she did her work, but once she looked at the plate, her appetite arose. She couldn't remember how hungry she was, or rather, how starving she was. Before she knew it, only half of spaghetti on her plate remaining. There was some leftover spaghetti inside a glass bowl in front of her. Without a second thought, she took tweezers on the bowl and put some spaghetti onto her plate. Leaving only a little inside it. Takumi only could look at her with amused expression on his face.

"And now we have the gluttonous monster Pres," he said lightly, with sneering tone in his voice. "Don't eat too fast or you'll choke yourself."

She groaned and ignored him. He replied her with a grin, and soon joined her eating.

"Say, Ayuzawa… do you have any plans for tomorrow?" he asked suddenly.

"No, why?"

"Wanna go to school festival with me?"

She choked to hear his statement. "W-what?"

"I said…" he moved his chair near hers. Now, they were only inches apart. "Do you want to go to the school festival with me?"

_Well… it's been a while since he didn't ask me to go out together… _she thought. Indeed, ever since they started studying in college they'd rarely spent any their time together. Despite living in the same apartment, most of the time they spent was only inside their own room. Only when they were about to go to campus in the morning or whether it was time to eat, they sat together at the table. College tasks and assignments really took over most of their time, none left for them to have fun together like they used to have in high school. Especially Takumi, he always went home late and woke up early in the next morning to prepare breakfast. This change of routines began to gradually affect him as shadows under his eyes grew larger day after day. But, he could still maintain this routine and keep up with the pace.

"Yes, it's been a while… I know that."

"Stop reading my mind, Idiot Usui…" she averted her gaze, mild blush forming on her cheek.

"So? Your answer is…?"

"W-well I…" she stammered in bewilderment. She didn't know what to answer, but his puppy innocent looks told her that he was so excited and hoping she wouldn't put down his offer to take her out. How could she ever resist that?

"Hmm?" he inquired again, demanding for answer.

_So genuine…_

"Okay then…" she sighed. "Which school?"

"Seika's" he grabbed her hand which was still holding a fork rolled with spaghetti strands and ate it. "Would it be interesting to see how Seika is after you've gone, no?"

"Now you brought that up, I just wondered how Kanou's doing on managing the council." She wondered, rolling her eyes up to the ceiling. "And stop eating my spaghetti, Usui…"

Takumi, who took over her plate, paused for a while. Looking at her with dumb look.

"What? I'm hungry..."

* * *

_**The next day, at train station, 10.24 AM…**_

Misaki finally had agreed with Takumi's invitation to Seika's school festival. Actually, besides visiting Seika High, she also wanted to see her family home. A year had passed and during that time Misaki hadn't visited her family's house once in a while. Of course she frequently received calls from both her mother and Suzuna, but it would be better if she met them in person. She also wanted to visit Maid Latte if there was time. Satsuki would be very pleased to see her, and him. Somehow, Misaki had a picture of her being drowned in moe flowers if she saw them together.

"Here's our train."

Takumi's voice snapped her out from her thought. As the train arrived and the door slide open, they walked inside the car. Not too long before other passengers followed them inside, filling the train. They sat side by side, while some people were standing in front of them. Takumi offered her one of his earphones to kill some time before arriving at their destination.

"Thank you." She replied, placing the earphone inside her ear. "Nee, Usui…"

"Hmm?" Takumi switched his iPod on.

"What do you think about Seika today?"

"I don't know, why did you ask me?" he asked back, casting at glance.

"Umm… no, I mean." She stuttered. "I'm worried. During my time in Seika, I've always tried my best to shape Seika into school that is comfortable for the girls. While I was there, those delinquents could do nothing but harm. And now after I've left, who will be protecting the girls?"

"Why'd you think they need to be protected, Ayuzawa?" Takumi bent his back, his arms supporting his body on his thighs while his jades now locked at her ambers. "You see, compared to the first time, there have been a lot of girls enrolling to Seika last year. You wanted to protect them, because they were minor group right? With more girls there, they can take care of themselves you know."

"But.."

"And I'm sure Kanou is doing your mandate well, although he's still got that phobia."

"Yes, but…"

Takumi moved closer, minimizing their distance to only inch apart. They were so close that he was about to kiss her. "If you keep barging about it, I'm gonna give you my 'special' kiss here right now in this train."

"Ugh… Yeah… Let's hope everything is alright..." she sighed, giving in. "By the way, I'm curious. What song which I've been listening to?"

"It's _Yokan _by _Heidi. It's _pretty popular, you know." he said, a little bit surprised at her.

"No… you know I rarely listen to music." She bitterly admitted. The only songs she knew were Yumemishi's (because Sakura had always made her listen to it everyday) "It has nice vocals though…"

Takumi chuckled. "You should listen to music more, Pres…"

It took them a half hour before they finally arrived at Seika's train station. As the train slowed down they stood up, preparing to leave the car. When the door opened, someone suddenly bumped Misaki from behind in effort to leave the car quickly.

"U, Usui!"

She almost lost her balance if she didn't grab Takumi's hand by reflex. She blushed as Takumi turned his sight on her.

"You can ask me earlier if you want to hold hands, Ayuzawa. All you have to do is ask." He smirked.

"Tch… NOT NECESSARY!" Misaki yelled awkwardly while Takumi burst out laughing at her expression as they walked outside the train.

_**To Be Continued.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Fans would kill me if I dare to say 'I own Maid-Sama'… so I don't… (-_-*)

**Chapter 5 – School Festival**

If someone passed Seika High that morning, he or she would say something different. Seika high had been modified into something rather, gorgeous. Not the usual school-with-students-came-down-every-morning building that used to be seen. Every inch of it was renovated. Renovated into something that most of people had never predicted before. Flyers, posters, bright colored papers were placed everywhere. Stands and stages were put into places. The basketball field became place for stands. A big nice stage stood there in front of U building of Seika, complete with electric music instruments and magnificent sound system. Everyone wore traditional kimono and harajuku clothes. Excluding the council member who clad in complete uniform (white shirt, red ties, green blazer and brown stripes pants or skirt) and school insignia pinned on their chests. As the sun set high, the school was crowded with students.

"Wow, look at that Pres!" Takumi walked several steps ahead with his eyes went wide in amusement.

Misaki gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes, her astonishment was too much. She would never imagine that her 'ex-high' would manage to create such extravagant festival. It was a large-scaled festival, like the one in Yumesaki High three years ago. Which is more; she saw a lot of girls inside. Even some of them were student council member, walking around to check supplies. Both boy and girl worked side by side to cooperate each other for making their festival a success.

"We need straws and chopsticks here! We're running low on those!" said a random council member girl.

"Where's Kyo-kun? President wants his edited schedule right away…"

"They need ice and cups there, bring those here!"

"Secretary, this line doesn't add up. Shall we change into original one?"

Hustle and bustles were seen as the festival began to reach its peak hour.

"Now, does this answer your worry, Ayuzawa?" he whispered beside him.

"Yes…." She smiled happily at him. Tears vaguely formed on her eyes. "Kanou surely did a great job."

"Yeah but… it's not entirely a good job, something is bugging me…" he muttered.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. Okay, shall we go inside?" Takumi offered her a hand.

Misaki nodded and grabbed his hand. They walked their way to the entrance. Standing by the gate, a council member dispensed flyers and small souvenirs to the visitors.

"Welcome to… UUWA!" he screamed as he saw two figures before him. "Isn't that Ayuzawa-Kaichou and Usui-san?!"

"Ah, hi…" Misaki greeted him, a bit awkward. _How on earth does he know her name?_

"Wow, it's a great honor to meet you! Usui-san is also…" he shook her hand and Takumi's with excitement. Misaki never saw him before, he was probably a freshman. "The legendary female president who revolutionized Seika to what it is now, and the rumored boy who always tagged along with her, helping her way up. Man, I can't believe I can meet you guys!"

"How'd you know our name?" Takumi asked.

"President always told us about both of you and how you guys changed Seika to be a better school." The council member was still on his excitement. "Speaking of the devil, Kanou-kaichou is also famous among girls. Shall I give you tours inside?"

"Err… no, we're fine thank you." Misaki refused and walked inside, somehow his excitement made her scared a bit.

"Okay, take care and have fun!"

As his voice faded in distance, Takumi whispered at her.

"Wow, you are famous, Pres…" He scoffed.

"Shut up, Usui." She blurted, her face turned red. "It's not that I want to be famous. I guess Kanou went a bit too far by telling them exaggerated story about us, huh?"

"But I don't mind," he said nonchalantly. "Especially, if that story told about how we ended up and going out together in Seika."

"Yea— wait, that one is not true!" her face reddened even deeper. "No one has ever recalled that we ever have gone out together, stupid Usui!"

"Hee, why not?"

Misaki tried to answer his question, but a voice calling their name from behind distracted her.

"Usui-senpai? Ayuzawa-Kaichou?"

It was Kanou, the current Student Council President of Seika High. His appearance changed dramatically. Where he used to wear hooded jacket, now was replaced with green vest and long sleeve. Instead of glasses, he wore eye contacts. He had grown taller than the last time Misaki saw him.

Behind him, there was Yukimura tagging along. "Wow, Ayuzawa-Kaichou and Usui-san! You guys really come!"

"Yeah, Usui asked me to…" Misaki reluctantly answered, a gloomy aura formed above her head while Takumi only let out a '…' expression. "Anyway, it has nothing to do with this alien here. It's been a while Yukimura, Kanou. Please don't call me Ayuzawa-Kaichou, I'm just a former president. Ayuzawa is fine."

"Okay, it's kinda habit there. But I feel something is missing to call you without Kaichou prefix." Kanou bluntly admitted while Takumi let out a small pfft, only to be glared by her. "So tell me Ayuzawa-Kai… I mean, Ayuzawa-senpai, how's your opinion on this year's festival?"

"Well, I'd rather shocked. I just didn't expect this, you did very well Kanou." Misaki appraised his effort. "This is even better than last year. I mean, two years ago was regrettable."

"Yeah, due to terrible storm occurred two years ago, we didn't have chance to arrange school festival." The raven haired president bitterly said, raising his hand over his chin. "I guess we'll make it up this year."

"I can see that your phobia has been cured already, Kanou." Takumi said nonchalantly from behind.

Sweats suddenly poured in Kanou's face when he heard that statement from Takumi.

"To tell you the truth is, it isn't cured yet." Yukimura cut in. "It's my idea for him to put some girls in council, so it'd suppress his fear on girls."

"You don't have to go that far, Yukimura-senpai. I actually can manage it without your suggestion…"

"Hee… that's cruel Kanou-kun…" Yukimura whinnied. He went into chibi mode. "You know that I had to skip classes just to help you on this matter?"

"Yeah… I know." Kanou scratched his head. He then looked at his watch. "It's almost the time. I'm sorry, I'd really love to accompany, but I've got to go to check on classes. While you are here, please enjoy the festival. Oh yes, there'll be performance by Yumemishi at three if you want to watch it and fireworks later. See you around, Ayuzawa-senpai and Usui-senpai."

He bowed respectfully at Misaki and Takumi before went off with Yukimura who following him from behind. "Ah, Kanou-kun wait!"

"He's surely changed…" Misaki commentated as she saw Kanou disappearing from her sight. "Not the introvert guy I used to see, he's now becoming more open."

"Thanks to you."

"Huh?" she didn't catch what Takumi had said.

"Nope, it's nothing… you should have your ears checked." he gazed away from her.

Big question mark hovered over her head as Takumi whistled happily to her confusion.

"But he said, Yumemishi right? Doesn't it mean that Sakura and possibly Shizuko are here too?" Misaki thought.

Her question became rhetorical when Sakura suddenly patted her from behind. Misaki jolted in surprised when those two showed up from nowhere.

"Misaki-chan!"

"Sakura?! Shizuko?" Misaki gasped.

"Good afternoon Misaki-san, Usui-kun." Shizuko greeted. "Wow, just the two of you?"

Moe flowers were coming out from Sakura and her head drew closer to Misaki's, as if she had caught Misaki and Usui dating red handedly. Misaki blushed hard at Shizuko's statement and shook her head violently.

"N, no! we aren't!" she yelled deniably. "It was him who forced me to come here, it's not like we are…"

"Hee, but yesterday you agreed to come with me." Takumi cut in, he pouted. "Willingly and voluntarily…"

"Well yes, I agreed. But it's not like our first date! We're just…"

"Admitting we already had first date?"

Takumi tackled her words down. Steam suddenly formed above Misaki's head. It slowly rose up, leaving her hot face burned with embarrassment. She couldn't argue back as if his words had locked her chance to escape. She went to chibi, spun around and fainted, complete with soul coming out from her mouth.

"I can't believe this! Finally, it's official!" Sakura cheered in joy, ignoring Misaki's comatose on the ground while Takumi only looked at her expressionlessly ("Ah, it's pres' soul."). "We should celebrate, right Shizuko?" Shizuko nodded.

"Wh, what?! No need for that!" Misaki stood up abruptly, fully recovered. Her blush turned into mild one. "We haven't…"

"That's good idea, let's have barbeque party." Takumi suggested, cutting her sentence again. "We should invite neighbors and alumni too. I could ask for reservation if we need to. Of course, there will be Band and dancer to celebrate our official relationship, right honey?"

"Usui… you…" throbbing vein appeared on her temple, strongly irritated. Demon aura showed up and released great amount of fear.

"Hmm?" he cheerfully smiled, invulnerable to her demon aura. "What's with that face, Ayuzawa? You know, most women tend to age faster when they get mad so often."

"You! Dumbass!"

"Nee, Shizuko." Sakura ignored the clamor in front of her (Misaki threw every bad words she could think of, roaring like a lion. While Takumi just stood still with his usual poker face, teasing her). "I'm glad that Kanou organize this festival well, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem to be."

"Eh?" Misaki turned her head. Her fists were held by Takumi, still in the middle of fight ("Oi, is that only what you got there?").

"Even though most students follow him, there are still majority of the boys who don't acknowledge his leadership, yet." Shizuko explained. "They said he's picking side with the girls instead the boys. And so, they began to ignoring him. Pretty irony though, I remember how persistent they were when they wanted him to be Council President at the first place."

"Hmm… I see." Takumi commented as he avoided her demon punches ("Tch! Stay still so I can hit you, Usui!"). "That's why there are mostly girls than boys here working on the festival."

"Also, I heard unpleasant rumor."

Takumi and Misaki stop their quarreling. They both looked at Shizuko, whose face turned serious.

"The day before festival, the boys threatened him to sabotage the festival if Kanou didn't approve their proposals of what the festival should be. They said Kanou is too much influenced by the girls and can't make decision wisely. In the end, he rejected the proposal due to disagreement from the girl's side. Who knows what might happen next, that's why Kanou is patrolling every hour to see if everything is alright."

Sudden commotion from behind caught their attention. Girls were shouting and screaming loudly when Yumemishi's members walked slowly from the front gate, entering the school yard. Some students council tried to make a way for them because the girl's fans were blocking them ("Move, move away please. Make a way for us!"). Kuuga was walking in the front as the rest of the members followed him. Without Misaki realized, Yumemishi's stuff like banners, flags, love balloons, pictures, and flowers were waving behind them.

"As usual, what an extravagant welcome they have, huh?" Misaki murmured as they slowly made an entrance near Misaki and the rest. So slow like a bride.

"Ah, Kuuga-kun!" Sakura waved at him. She tried to walk forward to reach him, but instead being blocked away by some girls and fell down.

"Sakura! Are you alright?"

Misaki approached to help her who was sobbing. As she knelt down, suddenly a hand stretched to help her.

"My, my... there my helpless little kitten..." It was Kuuga's. He pulled Sakura closer to him. After that he made a hand signal, ordering the fans to silence.

"Haven't we said it before? If you want us to love you, that's no good if you're not a good kid." All girls were stunned by his voice.

He walked ahead and winked at the crowd. "Then, the promise is made, little kittens. Come along with us."

"YESSS! KUUGA-KUN! XDDD"

The crowd began to push forward roughly, separating Sakura with Shizuko and Misaki with Takumi in different directions. Misaki tried to stretch her arms to reach Shizuko but the push was so intense, ended up in failure. "Uwaa! Sakura! Shizuko!"

Her scream faded in distance…

A couple minutes later, the group was separated into two.

"How's the crowd in the front, Shizuko?" Misaki said via cell phone.

"_Well, it's not moving at all. But somehow we managed to get into the front row." _she answered. Annoyance could be heard on her tone. _"And Sakura said she didn't even want to leave from a single step away from here."_

Misaki could hear Sakura whinning at Shizuko, begging not to leave the crowd. _"Okay, okay! I get it Sakura, stop shaking! So… if that's the case then we'll stay here until the show is started. Even if we want to meet it'll be impossible due to the intense crowd here."_

"You guys will be okay right?" she asked.

"_Sure, we'll be okay, don't worry 'bout us. Have fun with your date Misaki-chan."_

_*Beep…_

Shizuko hung up.

"Somehow, I can feel strong sense of déjà vu here…"

"Hmm?"

Takumi moved closer to her, placing his hand on her head. Absent-mindedly she flipped her phone and put it inside her bag. "No, nothing…"

"Okay now Pres, let's have fun shall we?"

"Fun? What fun?"

"You'll see…" he grinned

"For some reason, I don't like that vicious grin of yours…" she muttered helplessly.

_**To be continued.**_

**A/N: Hey there, it's been a long.. long.. long.. long.. long.. long.. long.. and long.. *got smacked by Misaki in the head* ehm, long time XD. I know some of you are eager to know what will happen next since I last uploaded last chapter and… well, here you go. Now the reason why I haven't written and uploaded new story, is because in the past year I had this terrible and wicked writer's block. I didn't even know what to write and everything I wrote seemed ridiculous, didn't make any sense at all, a lot of plot holes, weak character development, etc. so I decided to put it into hiatus. I'll uploaded new chapter soon so stay tuned, hope you guys enjoy!**

**And yeah, don't forget to review. It really means a lot to me (more important than three meals a day). Thanks! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Maid Sama... like NEVER! *sobs*

**A/N: there's a small trace of mild language in this chapter. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6 – Demon President Returns**_

Shoutarou Kanou was a senior student of Seika High School, a hypnotist expert whose father was a well known wrestler, and also the current respectively Student Council President. A tall guy with glasses, raven hair, and extremely good looks. His trademark was always a hoody jacket which he always wore inside school, even in summer. Not many students knew him nor were he a popular student. Instead he was a loner, introverted boy who developed a serious phobia upon girls. The trauma he had was a result of his father constantly reminding him that girls were fragile. It was unknown why he developed such phobia, perhaps his mind giving him suggestion over and over again. He was always afraid if he touched them, they may break like a vase.

In case you don't know, Phobia is defined as excessive fear over something. Mind creates fear, a physiological condition when someone feels insecure and uncertain to something whether it's familiar or completely strange for them. It's not something comfortable when you have to deal with your fear, which is why people always try to avoid it. They are afraid to get hurt and think that phobia hurt them. For them, it's like natural instinct. For instance when an animal gets close to a fire, they stay away from it.

Because the phobia made him uncomfortable, he began to hate girls.

As long as he stayed away from them, he'd be fine.

That was also the reason why he enrolled to Seika High, which was once well known as boys only school. He had troubles avoiding girls when he was in junior high; the girl population ratio was twice higher than boys. Every school recess, he was forced to leave the class and went to the roof where he could be alone.

He thought he could kiss goodbye to his problem after graduating from junior high.

But he was a little bit too late. Not for long after he enlisted, the school began to be co-ed.

And also, the first ever female Student Council President a.k.a. Demon President was ruling the school. Under her leadership, a significant amount of girls began to enroll. Her ambition was to make a steady and comfortable environment for girls to study without pressure from the majority of boys inside the school. Unfortunately, her idea was approved by teacher, headmaster and the members of PTA (Parents Teachers Association).

That meant only one thing for him. Again, he had to deal with his nemesis: The girls.

He had to do something, he had to protest. But there was no way he could confront her face to face, unless he wanted to have his face beaten to pulp. He didn't inherit his father skills as a wrestler. Had he inherited his father skills, he was still going to be beaten badly. That demon was something, she wasn't human. Rumor said that she easily knocked out fifteen fully armed delinquents barehanded.

So, he had to do another way. It was coward, but he had no other choice if he wanted to restore Seika to the way it had been.

Hypnotized her and put her into embarrassing situation so that she didn't have any choice but to leave her position as Student Council President.

He could do it; the demon didn't know he had such ability. It'd be a blind spot for her. She would never see it coming. He ought to be patient because she was always surrounded with girls anytime, anywhere, and at anyplace. To avoid risk, He created a plan that seemed flawless. It had a hundred percent of success. He was so sure she would resign if he put this plan into motion.

_If only her 'dog' didn't 'smell' his plan. _

And eventually, his plan failed and he was put into embarrassing situation which he hated talking about it.

But he realized something. The Demon was not entirely 'demon'. Instead of eternally punishing him for his crime, The Demon helped him to overcome his fear. He was showed her kindness which she absolutely never showed to other boys, giving him courage to face his phobia (which was to put him and worked together with the girls clad in silly bunny butler costume). At the same time, he began to be trusted by her. Even in the last election, he had her personal statement that she wouldn't mind him replacing her for he had changed.

After The Demon graduated, he was elected to be the next Student Council President. He was trusted by her, to carry on her task which was to make Seika better place for boys and girls. And those cloudy days under his rule began.

* * *

"Hey Pres, look at me! Here, here!"

Misaki groaned as she saw Takumi stood near a certain stand, waving cheerfully at her. They'd been visiting many stands that afternoon. From food stands to arcade stands, Takumi didn't seem have enough yet. Misaki was about to leave him alone and silently went to her house, but his shining and innocent face tore her will apart. Exactly the same gesture he showed at the date in amusement park during Christmas around two years ago.

When she gave a thought on that, she smiled faintly. Never thought a guy like him had never been to amusement park before.

"You are not a child anymore, aren't you?" she commentated. "I'm not your mom, who could watch over you anywhere."

"If pres were my mom, then I'd love to stay as kid forever." He grinned.

"There you go again, your stupid statement…" she sighed. "If you were my son, I should punish you with endless punishment."

"Punishment?" his eyebrow twitched, interested. "What kind of punishment?"

"Don't put me in your shoes, masochist pervert! What do you think the punishment of most kids would be?"

"Well… I have no idea. I've never met my mom."

Her heart skipped a beat. He just blurted out a painful truth. She knew Takumi had never seen his mom because she died after giving birth to him, a result of illegal affair his mom made with unknown man. It could've been easier if he was a legitimate son, but he wasn't. His biological father disappeared afterwards, leaving Takumi alone in the main family. His mom's husband never acknowledged him as his son, so he was raised with his mom's family, Usui family. Without knowing who his real father was.

Misaki slowly glanced but he realized that she was glancing at him. Smiling, he took her hand and gripped it hard.

"Hmm? What is it Pres?"

"No… nothing."

"You were spacing out."

"Wh, what? No, I wasn't!" she blushed.

"Glad to hear that." He lightly patted her head. "Shall we continue?"

Asking no permission from her, Takumi grabbed her hand and led their way to the center of the field. She walked awkwardly and looked down, trying to hide her blush. They kept walking before all of a sudden he stopped. His sudden stop made her bumped him from behind. Feeling annoyed, Misaki yelled at him as she rubbed her head. "What's wrong with you, you perv…"

"Ah Pres." Takumi put a nonchalant look as he pointed across the field out from the crowd. "It's…"

From the direction which Takumi pointed, Misaki saw Kanou meeting with two boys. They were talking something serious and he wasn't delighted with their conversation, on contrary that his festival was quite success. The two boys were holding something that used to paper cup but it was torn out into two pieces abruptly. Not just one, the other boy was also holding a plastic bag possibly filled with torn out paper cups. Kanou looked at plastic bag with solemn look.

"This is the third bag they tore, all of them." The first boy said as he took paper cups inside the plastic bag and showed them to the raven president. "I believe it's the same guys."

"Had Kaori not seen them inside the storage room, it'd had been more. The perpetrators ran away as Kaori shouted at them." The second boy explained sourly. "This is bad, because we need more paper cups, the stalls have running out of them."

"Was the door locked when it happened?" Kanou asked.

"Yes, they broke through the window."

Kanou raised his hand against his chin, thinking hard.

"Okay, you can dismiss. Let me handle it." The raven haired president stated and the two boys left him.

"Those guys who did this, they're serious." Misaki and Takumi swiftly walked behind Kanou and commented. He jittered as he saw the duo standing near him. "What happened?"

"Ah, it's…no…" the raven boy tried to make some sentences out but got stuck along the throat. He wasn't sure he wanted to share this problem with anyone, especially with his former mentor and senior in Student Council.

"So the rumor is true? The boys are planning on coup d'état?" Misaki asked. Even without asking, everyone could see how excited she was. Dealing with delinquents was always her specialty. She was the president during her three years of studying in Seika, spending most of her time hunted down delinquents and wrong doer around the school. She hated boys, it wasn't a big deal for her to _deal _with them. Rather than disadvantages, it gave her advantages as she could release her steam off her by punching, kicking, and making them suffer. There was no better than that, or so she thought.

"Coup d'état? What an extreme way you put it there Pres." Takumi sneered. "Give them guns, and I'm sure they'll overthrow the government."

"Oh shut up, Usui. It's the same." She stomp his foot. "I'll never let them do whatever they please. Discipline can't be broken as long as I'm here."

"No, it's fine really." Kanou excused. Judging from his demeanor, it was almost certain he wanted to run away. Avoiding her. "I'll go on patrol to look for those guys."

"And after you find them, what're you going to do?" Takumi asked.

"Warnings, like I used to give to other delinquents…"

After his back disappeared from sight, Takumi placed his hand on her shoulder. Something was shining from his eyes. "Wanna follow him?"

"Alright, let's go." Misaki felt pumped.

So, like a stalker in pursue, Misaki and Takumi sneaked up behind Kanou to help him to find the perpetrators. In his patrol, Kanou made detour around the schoolyard before entering the main building. He checked every class to ensure that they were doing a good job serving the costumers. The storage room was located one floor below the student council room, and not many students walked pass by so it wasn't monitored tightly. As soon as they reached their destination, Misaki and Takumi hid behind the wall and secretly watching Kanou opened the storage door.

"What is he doing?" Misaki whispered. "Looking at the crime scene, I doubted the perpetrators are still sitting inside the storage room…"

"No, not always." Takumi rebutted, putting his poker face. "At certain times, some perpetrators go back to the crime scene to pick up what they've left."

Kanou opened the door. Inside the room, there were three boys with yankee appearances with each was holding wooden swords. Even everyone could tell that they were up to no good. The boy in the middle tapped his wooden sword up and down on his shoulder, while the other three were chatting and sometimes laughing. As Kanou made his way into the room, the three delinquents stopped chatting.

"Ah, I didn't expect you'd come…" The boy in the middle walked forward, he sneered. "Mr. President."

"What do you guys want?" Kanou asked with tough voice. They began to take position, circling him. Judging from their appearances, they were upperclassmen.

"Ah you see, we're just blowing some steams."

"By tearing off the cups? How is that going to help you anyway?" Kanou gripped his hand. He knew that these guys wanted to pick up fight. If it was two to one, he still could manage it. But handling four delinquents single-handedly inside a closed room? He needed more than miracle.

"Oh yes, it does… mr. president." They began to move with their wooden swords raised. "The cause is no other than you become one of those female students' dogs, Kanou. We thought by electing you as president, you would prioritize our rights. I'm sure you remember how that Ayuzawa Misaki, the 'bitch' who gave us a hell of troubles back then, don't you?"

"We're disappointed in you, Kanou." Another student took a step. He cracked his hand. "And those cups are not enough to blow the steams out from us."

Misaki clenched her teeth in anger. She swiftly moved in and opened the door roughly.

"…demon president bitch, you say?"

A cracking voice was heard. In an instant all of them turned their look around to the door, only to find their former president enraged with unexplainable killing aura. The delinquents shrieked in fear.

"It… it's DEMON PRESIDENT!"

"You see, I was walking around when I heard one of you calling me 'bitch'. Misaki stared at them closely, not one of them was out from her sight. The delinquents moved closer at each other, trembling in fear behind the guy with wooden sword.

"What in the world…" the guy in wooden sword gaped at her, but then he sneered viciously. "Oh never mind that, we are about to find you anyway. How nice of you to come all the way here. Guys, what are you waiting for?! Attack her!"

"B, but it's demon president…"

"Yes I know, she's alone right now and there are four of us! What are you afraid of?! "

"Right…"

They began to move closer at her, readied their weapons. Their weapons were varies from brass knuckle, chains, and wooden swords.

"Tch… such low lifes…" Misaki prepared her Aikido style, smirking victoriously. One of the delinquents roared and swung his chain at her. But Misaki was faster than him. It took her a little effort to dodge the chain as she reached his arms and folded it backwards with a crack sound, followed by excruciating moan from her attacker. Then she kicked him hard to the ground. "Not brave enough to pick someone on your sizes!?"

But without Misaki knowing it, someone was sneaking from her side with his brass knuckle. It was too late to realize because his reaction was quick enough, probably he was from boxing club.

"HA! I GOT YA!"

"Oh sh…"

Suddenly a hard and firm flying kick landed on his face. The momentum of the kick knocked him to the ground unconsciously. Poor guy, he would never know what hit him.

"Takumi!"

He stood up, slightly smiling to her before he walked in front of her with 'true' killing intent to the delinquents.

"Oops, that was close…" Takumi hummed in excitement. He cracked his fists, smirking. "Since you guys have ruined my day, now… who wants to go first? I'm willing to this all day. I need to blow off _steams_ like you guys do."

"Tch… Bastard! You demon dog!" exclaimed the leader. The others moved backward, seemed to be scared of him and losing morale quickly. Everyone in the school knew that nobody had ever stood a chance when it came to one on one fight with Takumi. "C'mon, attack them both!"

"No… please, not him!"

"Let's get out of here, I still want to live!"

"Mommy! No!"

The others ran passed Takumi. Knowing his backups ran away, he no longer had a will to fight.

"Cowards! Useless piece of shit!" he cursed and pointed his wooden sword to Takumi. "I, I'm not afraid of you I tell you! I've mastered kendo style since junior high, there's no way I cou-"

A nice cracking sound of a neck chop echoed inside the room.

"wha….?"

In a split second, he fell down and feinted. Misaki had taken initiative move before he could even launch an attack. Takumi whistled happily, "Wow, nice deathblow there prez."

"Shut up.." she gazed her sight away from him. A rosy hue marked her cheeks as she attempted to hide it.

Takumi smiled and patted her head. He walked toward Kanou, looking at him closely. Takumi gave the same eerie feeling which Kanou felt everytime he got caught red-handed for doing something wrong. "What happened here, Kanou?"

"It's a… you know." Kanou scratched his head, breaking eye sight with Takumi. "Although, yeah… I've predicted it someone would go this far to sabotage the festival."

"Is that the same guy who helped you to become the president after I left?" Misaki pointed the 'victim' below her.

"Yeah, it's Kawagura." Kanou frowned. "He thought that if he managed to pull me to the student council seat, some wo…"

"You didn't answer my question, Kanou." Takumi cut in, his sharp gaze locked at Kanou. "What happened here?"

"I, I don't know where to start…"

"Kanou..." Misaki glared at him. "Explain."

Kanou went frozen, surely that infamous death glare reminded him something. _No more bunny suit, please.._.

There was an awkward silence hanging in the air and after ten minutes, he spoke.

"Okay… okay. So about a week before the festival, we had gathered all class representatives deciding what stands they were going to show during festival. Some upperclassmen proposed very different -or rather weird- stands which was not related to the theme we had chosen a month ago. I denied their ideas but they kept pushing me. Knowing they couldn't do anything about it without my consent, they stopped forcing their ideas. But two days ago, there was a junk mail addressed to student council. It was said they were going sabotage the festival for unknown reason…"

Kanou halted, taking a deep breath before continuing. "So here they are… tearing cups and breaking stuffs."

"And knowing that, you didn't do anything about it, Kanou?" Misaki asked seriously. "Someone will get hurt if you don't do something!"

"I was!" Kanou exclaimed. "Or maybe, I am now! That's why I came here alone. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"We can talk about that later because I don't think that, these guys are the real perpetrators." Takumi interrupted her. "The real ones are still out there. And we need to find them fast before their actions hurt other students."

_**To be Continued…**_


End file.
